Organization's Muses
by underthedarkness
Summary: This is the story about what makes each of the members tick. Thier weaknesses and strengths. OOC and IC. Read, Relax, Review. Guaranteed to make you laugh cry and smile.
1. Demyx

Demyx's Muse

Ya_wwwnn._ Gawd this is boring. Demyx sits down on Zexion's bed and thinks to himself about today.

Demyx ponders to himself. Wishing he'd hurry up and get done. Zexion forgets his birthday every year and it always his job to remind the worker.  
Maybe he'll forget to even sleep like last time and just do paper work all night long.

Demyx looks out at the psuedo-moon hanging in the ever twilight sky behind the window.  
He looks and thinks to wonder how it even got there if nothing is born in twilight town. After all nothing exists as much as superior likes to say. But thats silly  
"I'm here arent I?" He ponders this as foot steps creep down the hallway.

Zexion can't believe that Siax just left all that paper work on the desk. Sometimes he wonder what he's doing in his spare time if Saix needs him to cover so often. On second thought he'd prefer not to remember why. Zexion has flashes of the last time he walked in on the bluenette and Xemnas. God that was horrible.

"Hmm?" He hears the soft twang of a sitar as he opens the door to his room and sees Demyx playing on his bed.

_Come dance with me,  
In the rain as it falls,  
And shatters us in it's dance of grace,  
We'll waltz to the moon and the stars,  
laughing to the music we hear,  
Come dance with me,  
**Come dance with me!  
**_

_So we dance through the stars,  
And all the shimmering lights,  
Forgetting of our lives,  
We danced through the rain,  
__and the wind, the heartless._

_We laughed when we had our fun,  
And now,  
the darkness has come,  
We cryed and tried to get away,  
But all was pointless,  
I must say._

_They came with thier knives,  
Thier, swords in hand,  
As we cryed all through the land._

_We ran to the stars,  
where we knew we'd be safe,  
And into eachother's arms and we never let go,  
No We never let go._

_For the fear of our,  
pitiles lives we had once held.  
The beautiful memories we could remember,  
We fell into love,  
Yes in love._

_So we danced and we sang,  
To the music of laughter,  
As they ravaged the stars,  
For the source of it all._

_We took to the sky,  
Holding close to eachother,  
Coming close to the ground,  
And we shattered,  
We shattered._

Demyx got up from the bed and crossed the room to meet Zexion and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you like it? I wrote it for you when I saw you reading a book of ballads. Oh by the way." He put his mouth by the illusionist's ear and whispered softly.

"Happy birthday."

Zexion looked to face Demyx and kissed him slowly making the chaste kiss into something much deeper before he broke the contact again.

"Thank you Demyx that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." They drag each other over to the bed before the lights dim and go out slowly.

* * *

A/N I don't own the characters the setting or the moon :(  
**BUT** I do own that poem! That is mine and mine alone noone can Have it! Muahahaha!  
Ok Sooo I wrote this because I cant seem to find the inspiration for The last of his days.  
If you are reading it then is like my apology oneshot for not being able to update it.  
So enjoy this I hope that it can get me off of the hook for the three weeks I'll be gone.  
Oh and it's my birthday! Leave me a review please!  
Thanks I Worship reviewers and faves so if you do I will dedicate a story or chapter or somethin' to you!  
(not to be creepy or anything seriously just bein' honest)


	2. Zexion

Disclaimer: Why do I need this? Seriously? I mean you go to a place called _Fan_Fiction. So the **_Fan_** obviously means I don't own it.  
and the _**Fiction**_ means none of this is affiliated with the RL Game line, or the owners, or even real. (You've gone mad if you believe it is)  
p.s. I dont own post-its either

This is the sequel to Demyx's Muse.

Zexion's Muse

Four weeks later~

Zexion sits at his desk and stares at the growing piles of paperwork on his desk, and red post-it note grocerylist stuck untidly to the wall.

Now, what to conquer first? Maybe he could start with the groceries. It's not too long of a list after all.  
He gingery takes the paper off of the wall and it unfurls onto his desk into four more lists of items. He stares at the incredibly long list...definitley Axel's doing.

Opening a portal to twilight town he checks off the places he'll need to be to grab everything.

Axel's stuff!

Djarum black cigarettes,  
Axe(l) pheonix body wash,  
Strawberries and whipped cream,  
Roses,  
(that aren't from Marluxia! That jackass put an aphrodisiac in them last time!)  
Green paint,  
Lighter fluid, "Sorry Axel, I'm not authorized to get you that, Xemnas' orders." He sighed and looked back to the list.  
Mirror,  
Door,  
Bed sheets for king mattress,  
Air freshener cinnamon scented,  
The 'Usual',  
(you know what I mean so I'm not gonna write it down. ^_~ )  
And the best for last, Headboard.

Marluxia's list~

Fertilizer, (make sure its not nitrogen soa certain _Nobody_ can't blow up my green house again)  
Pure water,  
Pink hair dye,  
Polish,  
Paopu fruit,  
Plant Tressle.

Roxas

24 sea salt icecream bars,  
Piano, (don't ask)  
Hair gel,  
Aspirin,  
Thanks Zexion.

Xigbar

Machine gun,  
Water pistol,  
Spider.  
Enough said.

Namine

Paint brush,  
Mineral paint,  
Smudge pencil,  
Oil pastels,  
Charcoal sticks.  
Thank you so much Zexion.

This was absolutely going to be a long day for him.

:: 9 hours later ::

Zexion sat on the edge of a cliff somewhere in Wonderland looking out over the horizon. Looking at some of his past memories and checking to see if he had everything on the list. Axel's cigarettes were exceptionally hard to find, they had been outlawed in almost every world. He had to go all the way to Agrabah to find them.

It had been a while since Demyx and him had a little bit of away time. Maybe they could go together on a long mission next time the opportunity springs. He began to recall his last birthday when Demyx wrote that beautiful ballad for him. If he sat here long enough he might go 'mad' as the cheshire cat put it, so in good advice it was off to the Mad Hatters place to get a little inspiration.

:: a portal and a few mistakes later::

"No room! No room!" The trio chortled and yelled fussing about and shaking heads as Zexion began to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Hello, my name is Zexion. You may call my Ienzo. May I join your tea party?" Zexion imitated the signature wonderland accent and bow with ease.

"Well if you must then Mr. Blue! Have a seat anywhere you like, but not on the table!" He giggled at his own joke and the March hare rupted in laughter while the Dormouse sighed and went back to sleep.

"Would you like some wine?" The March Hare turned to him after pouring a ittle bit of tea on the Dormouse' nose.

"There isnt any wine here Mr. Hare. But may I have some more tea?" He of course hadn't had any yet but according to Roxas when you come here it's custom to speak in riddle and rhyme with nonsense.

"Pour the man some tea Dormouse." The Mad Hatter took a large gulp of...what looks like marmalade. And faced himself to Zexion.  
"Here's a riddle for you to ponder boy, Ahem. Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" The rest of the party immediately stopped what bickering they were up to and listened patiently.

"Well a Raven is black. And you use feathers to write so I'd say that they both have inky dark feathers. Is that the answer Hatter?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but its a very loud answer to such a quite riddle! You have it my boy, keep it up and you'll be as Mad and as brilliant as the rest of us."

The Hatter and the March Hare Broke out in an awful din of maniacal laughter.

These people really are mad. If I stay with them long enough I might be as well. The hatter looks into his cup and throws it across the table.

"Everybpdy move one place! Move down, _Move down!_"

When everybody had a new, slightly cleaner cup they setteled down an dlisten to a broken story from the Dormouse.

"I must be going everyone, I have a very important place I have to be very shortly."

Waving goodbye Zexion opened a portal to Castle Bastion and left.

::After lots of fuss over misplaced groceries and paperwork later::

He was very ready to write something for Demyx now. Still, something seemed missing. What could it be?

The idea struck him like a ton of bricks. Sugar. Lots and lots of pure sugar.

He set himself to work on gettig very hyped up with the help of Luxord.

" 'ere ya go luv. T'elve pixie sticks, a botle 'o rum, oh thats mine sorry, 3 snowballs, two can'y canes, and a bloody hellavuh large lollipup! May I ask ya what all 'of this is for?" Luxord slurrs to Zexion handing him the sinister bag of sweets and gives him a drunk questioning look.

"You'll see soon enough. Just tell Lexeaus to be ready at my door if he hears anything suspicious." Zexion takes the bag for luxord and walks down to the end of the hall where his room was.

Sitting on the bed he began to devour all of the sugary substances. In a matter of minutes he could already feel the happy tingly feeling he got when he ate any candy.

Things looked a little brighter and even the lights began dancing because of the contact sugar high.

Wow everything loooked so bright! so many different colors and shapes. Every thing looked so happy, it was even happier than..rainbows! Yes_ RAINBOWS! _Rainbow was definitely his favorite color after all. It was way better than any of the other colors because it was every color. Yes rainbows are probably the second best thing on earth! The first being Denyx of course because _nobody_ could get mad at him. Not even Xemnas could! You'd have to be pretty mean to not like rainbows, but if you didnt like Demyx then you were probably be a serial killer or some thing.  
Yes he was definitely ready to write that poem for Demyx now. He grabbed the pen off of the bed and began to run around the room searching for the creature called; **_paper_**. He turned around and spotting his prey he leaped/pounced onto it and began scribbling on it in very messy barely legible cursive. If he saw himself like this when he calmed down Zexion would probably have a eart attack at athe sight of both his room and himself. Normally being a neat freak; he would have a fit if even a stack of papers wasn't in the right place or if they stuck sticky notes everywhere again.

For My Very Special Dexy~

Lonely nobody. Thats what I was, until you came to show me meaning to having others.

Only VI. I was only Zexion or number VI till you gave me a name, You call me Zexy~ and you're my Dex.

Very boring. This is what you called me. That is, until we got to know eachother. I think your nice and creative. You think I'm just tired sometimes.

Everyday worker. Work work work. I used to think of nothing but. Now I think of you all the time and your beautiful music.

Love. Ths is what it all adds up to. I think I love you Demyx. That has to be it. I think I can love without a heart right. My empty soul thinks I can. Emotin has to be in the head and depressin in the heart. That way, since I have none, I can loe you forever and never get sad.

I love you so much it amost hurts.

Your favorite Illusionist,  
_Zexion._

There now that it was finished all he had to do was sit around and wait for Demyx to come to his room. He thought he could have a little bit of fun arranging his room hile he waited so that it matched his pretty lights all around the room anyways.

Wow. I wonder why Luxord came to my room and told me to stand guard over Zexion. He's sually so quite, and I dont see the point in looking after him of all people.

As if on cue a very large crash came from inside the room. What the hell is he doing in there? No Lex, dont go in yet. just stay cool and wait to hear if something else heppens. Another very large noise and a thunk followed by happy laughter comes echoing through the hall. Thats it, come Heartless, or high water, He was gonna open that door. Creaking the door open dust exploded into his face. Cough cough. Looking in the first thig that caught his eye was a very shocked Demyx and a hole in the wall.

"What did you do in here Zexion?"

Lex walks out of the room and pretends nothing happened. Now that Demyx was ther it wasnt his problem.

"Well it involves a lot of candy a poem, pretty lights, Luxord Hatter, and uhhhhhhhhh. OH! And a very rambunctious piece of paper!"

Demyx looks at the paper torn in two pieces from writing and the still giggling Zexion. Opting for the paper he reads it and starts laughing.

"Awwww Zexy~! I love you too!" He runs to the floor and hugs Zexion laughing along with him. They laughed and giggled themselves to near death and then a burst of bubbles closed the door and hid the hole. Probably an Illusion brought by Zexion of course.  
That was the perfect end of a day full of sugar and nonsense. Lets just forever say that the room nevr looked quite the same and the headache brought on by that experience would have killed any normal person.

* * *

Wow guys, that was for all my Zexion lovers, and for all the people who liked an favorited Demyx's Muse.  
Gimme some reviews and tell me if you want me to make a series of these!  
Yes that poem was also written by me.  
Please read review and favorite please!  
this is about 1,970 words without the A/N and Discalimer...WOW...I'm surprised at this.  
How is third person v.s first person? if you tell me I'll write more of either! Bye~

Zexion: I can't belive that would ever really happen.

Demyx: *cant talk because he's laughing so hard*


	3. Larxene

Omg random idea alert! Now writing about Larxene and her encounter with a HULA HOOP! XD Plz review because of the craziness

Larxene's Muse

Ugh. Why do I have to be the only girl in the castle that never was? Each and everyone of those idiots were banging eachother and I get NOTHING. Not even a crack at Mansex. Well, guess his nickname serves him well then. After all he's doing Saix. No wonder we're ordered around by him instead of O'l Eyepatch and gun shooter. Well that and the fact that he can't do anything without looking like a pirate rapist.

Ewww pirate. Don't even want to think about that.  
Ewww. No wonder he hangs around Demyx and Luxord! Not going to think about it any more. Makes my freaking skin crawl.

Lets see who I can scare in the hallways for entertainment.

~several wires and prank fool proof tests later~

There now its perfect. If anybody walks in this part of the hallway they get the shock of thier life and a note that says Axel did it falls on thier face.  
That'll show them to mess in her panty drawers again! Last time Demyx thought a bra was a hat and the idiot wore it all day. Grrr. It is sooo payback time.

Walking down the hallway to get to my room I hear Lexeaus screaming and Axel trying to hide. Hehehe.

Opening my room I see everything is in its place just like it should be. Well, if it weren't for the ugly ass circle thingy on my bed. -_- Wonder what idiot put this here.

I take a better look of this hideous sparkly blue hoop and find a note folded up underneath it.

_Dear Larxy~_

_I hope you can forgive e for getting drunk and wearing your bra as a hat. Never again will I drink something Luxord made.  
Please don't kill me for sending a dusk into your room to put this here. It was the only way I could get it to you. Please accept this git of apology.  
It is a really cool sparkly Hula Hoop that has water inside of it. That way it works bette and it makes awesome designs because it is my special water/._

_P.S. If you don't want to use it as a Hula Hoop you could probably drop it on people and Zap! them. Just saying. Coughaxelcough_

_Water is thicker than Blood__  
~~~Demyx~~~_

Gotta say that even though Demyx is an idiot he can get to the nicer side of any ORG member. So just for pity I decide to try out the stupid thing.

Putting it around my waist I give it a good spin and began to dance with the water inside moving with me and fueling it to go faster and the glitter to move with it. This is actually a pretty cool gift. Just gotta remember to thank him by not killing him is all. Hmm how would he like a get outta pain free card? Sounds good to me.

Hmm...

The water is this hula hoop goes round and round and round.  
The people in this castle they go round and round and round.  
Minds are fine and with lots of time they seem to go insane.  
If you saw this Hula Hoop you might just have to,  
Because the only thing you do is round and round and round.

My hips are shaking to the beat of some way far of Drum.  
My feat are moving to the sound of an incessant hum.  
My hands are high my head is low, Which way is up?  
I do not know.

Because my mind is moving to the hula hoops song.  
My mind is going round and round,  
My hips are moving round and round,  
My hands are up there in the sky,  
My Head is far down in the ground,  
But my feet are staying still.

To be very honest. I will never admit to even thinking of that. Poems are girly, girly means sissy and sissy means PINK.

I HATE PINK! So with that to be the end of it all, I got to sleep, listening to the screaming shocked members in the hallway.

So there you have it guys the third muse. If you read Zexion's Muse then you remember the Machine gun Watergun and the spider right? Well I'm writing Xigbar's Muse next. Read them all! Kinda weird huh? Well I was hula hooping when I got the weird ass idea and I had no sleep for three days, so hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE! THANX!


	4. Xigbar

Xigbar

Axel is a bonafide purebred dumbass. And he wasn't just saying it because he was mad. Oh no, Axel was a dumbass.

Xigbar was taking his usual stroll around the castle like the good resident pirate when out of nowhere some smoke comes billowing out of his window. Well low and behold there were four pairs of flaming pants hanging outside. Unfortunately those were Xigbar's pants and he was NOT happy about seeing that.

Ugh guess it was time for payback...but how?

'I know just the way.'

~ ~~~ ? ~~~ ~

"Hey Demyx buddy! I need your help to get Axel back for something!"

"Sure Xiggy I'd love to help you! What did he do this time?" Demyx cocks his head to the side as the shooter walks with him down the hallway.

"Well his strange obsession with pants caused mine to spontaneously combust. I was wondering if you knew a weakness that he had."

Demyx lifts his head up in thought and stops walking. After a few minutes of hmmm and well maybe's he had an idea.

"What if you shot him in the face with a watergun?"

Stopping Xigbar looks out the windows boredly. "No I've already donetha-"

"And then freaked him out with a spider? He has a severe fear of bugs and creepy crawlies! We went to Haloweentown and blahblahblahblah"

_A spider eh? Well there's no harm in a little fun right? Guess I should leave a note for Zexion While I find all the other bugs. Never cared for spiders either but at least they don't creep me out._

"Okay Demyx. Thanks for all the help buddy." Xigbar claps demyx on the ass and heads out of the room.

"No problem Xiggy. Oh but you havent heard the rest of the story!" A light blush on demyx's face he leaves the room.

"Guess I'll tell him later how bad he freaked out."

~ ~~~ ? ~~~ ~

(Guest appearence cueing here! everybody welcome Mexam to the stage! *crowd goes wild)

Xigbar exits the hall way and proceeded to open a portal to his room. Only to find a certain writer there waiting for him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here!" He freaks out and presses his back up against the wall in case of any weird pairings waiting to happen again.

Mexam looks over her shoulder from the table and smiles innocently.

"Oh nothing just leaving you a nice present for your prank. Heard something interesting was going on around here. Well I gotta get going there are other lives to mess with ya know? Chao!"

In a flash of darkness Mexam was gone, and a small poorly wrapped present, where she once stood. Walking over to it very carefully Xigbar picks it up. Noticing the small note attached to it he read what it said:

Dear resident Pirate,

I just wanted to give you some of Demyx's special enchanted water. You never know, it might come in handy!

Signed with love,  
~Mexam~

'Oh gawd I love that woman!'

Think of all the things he could do with this! Xigbar quickly rips open the package to reveal a glass bottle with a sapphire stopper. The water moved around mysteriously inside of it. Oh how pretty it was and how very evil.

-insert evil laugh-

After retrieving the water, and machine gun, as well as a very scary taurantula from Zexion, Xigbar set him self to work.

Now how was he to go about this? Wait, he had the perfect idea!

Tinkering with the structural integrity of the machine gun he managed to take off the defibrillator and the automatic systems. Replacing the watergun shot system wth a few nuts and bolts he now had an automatic watergun.  
But for the spider and bugs what would he do? Taking the grenade launcher off of the wrecked (machine) gun, Xigbar loaded it onto the water gun. Now there was a patent pended bug launcher if any Nobody saw it. Carefully taking the bugs he tipped the box contents into a plastic capsule and loaded it up.

_Guns are everywhere,  
shots ringing out on my last reload,  
I launch into battle._

_Storming the castle,  
Running and laughing in the face of danger,  
That is my calling._

_I am the sharpshooter,  
The falling rain of gunsmoke,  
I am the invisible force._

_I am the task force,  
I am the sniper,  
I am the camo,  
__The army._

_I am the recon,  
The backup plan,__  
The gun._

_I am the warrior,  
I am war._

He thought it was pretty good. Might have to share it with Zexion later. Well now that Xigbar had his gun it was time to fill it with water.  
Taking the small flask he carefully opened the cap and dumped _half_ the contents into his homemade master piece. Now what? He had the gun and the ammo, the only thing left was the plan.

~ ~~~ ? ~~~ ~

Xigbar gave up on forming a plan and decided to seek out one of the best Schemer's in the biz. Zexion to be precise.

"Hey Zexion buddy!"

Zexion looks up from his work and stares at the figure looming over in the door way.

"For the last time II I'm _not_ going to ask Xemnas to put clearance for a full automatic gatling gun with accessories. Now if you will leave me alone so I can do my work it would be very nice."

Xigbar put on fake horror and disgust at the remark.

"Oh no thats not what I wanted. You see Axel set all of my pants on fire and I was wondering if you would help me with a plan to shoot him with this."

Xigbar summons his sooped up watergun bug flier and shows Zexion what it can do.

"Isn't it interesting?"

"Well that explains why you wanted the spider. However I don't want any part in this. But if you would like to know a nice place to surprise him; you can find him playing poker with Luxord in the grey room at four o' clock sharp. Goodbye."

And with that Zexion portals off to his library.

'Well wasn't that oh so helpful. Now I just gotta wait for 4 to come around and waste time catching more bugs.'

~ ~~~ ? ~~~ ~

"Well what do you think of it Demyx?" Xigbar is showing Demyx the amazing gun of his creation.

"It even has water from Mexam. She said it was your special water."

"Yeah thats gonna get him good. Well looks like its four good luck Xigbar!"

"Okay Demyx watch this!"

Xigbar leaps through the portal he summoned and falls onto the poker table scattering cards and rum everywhere.

"My rum! What the 'ell do ya think your doin to ma rum!" Luxord shouts very loudly at shakes his fist at the game intruder on the table.

"This is for setting all my pants on fire AXEL! HAHAHAHA! TASTE MY MIGHTY GUN FURY!"

Xigbar fires his gun and gets Axel all wet. Causing an all out war of fire and water in the grey room. Water soaked burning couches everywhere, and a very drunken and scared Luxord and Demyx hiding under a table. Soon Axel is completely soaked and no longer able to summon his fire. Xigbar seems very pleased at this and decides to go ahead with the final phase of payback. Gun cocked in his hand he shoots the grenade launcher across the room.

The bugs blasted out on all sides of Axel and the plastic capsule being knocked in two pieces. Bugs crawl around on the floor while one lone spider remains on Axel's chest. If you could take a picture of Axel's face it wold make babies cry children run screaming and the picture would burn from the pure terror. Xigbar couldnt do anything but pee and stand there petrified afraid to move.

And then all hell broke loose. The furniture burst in firey pieces and fire broke out all over the room. Axel screamed an ear bleeding pitch. He let loose fireballs in every direction, the spider refusing to let go of his chest. His hair caught on fire not noticing it. Then Xigbarfired one little shot at Axel,a pathetic attemt to help put it out. Luckily Xigbar was a good shot and the water bullet shot the spider off of Axel's chest and it landed on the floor. Axel seeing the thing f his hatred was rid of laughed evilly and incinerated the thing until it was just dust and ashes. Being satisfied he turned to Xigbar.

"What the hell was that for Douche bag? I was maybe actually going to win this time!"

"You set all of my pants on fire and now I have to go ask Marly for more. Dont ever go in my room again got it? OR do you already have it memorized?" Xigbar smirked and left the room.

OMG ITS OVER! Yay for Ideas this goes out to a very special writer the goddess who came up with Cenchax: CatsEyeFanfictionInc.! Otherwise known as Rose! *YAY! CROWD GOES WILD!* LoL Hope you have enjoyed it plz check out the other fics and leave a review thnx!


	5. Xaldin

**A/N** sorry for not updating! Have abso-freaking-lutely no inspiration lately. Please leave a review and enjoy the insanity~

* * *

Xaldin

Kitchen.

This is the place where they ended up putting me. Xemnas decided it was time for me to hold back these so called, 'stabby tendencies', so he put me here. Well there are some upsides. Larxene does'nt make soup anymore, and Marluxia is too afraid to mess with the herbs. I have control over something here. Meaning if people piss me off, I control thier diets, and can make them fat at my mercy.

Today is shopping day. The day where I lock up every crevice or openable space and go looking for food. The first stop is Twilight town.

**Grocery list for Twilight Town:**

_Seasalt icecream,  
Salted Caramel,  
Chicken._

Hmm, I can't help but think there was something I forgot to put on that list. Oh here it is. 1% nonfat milk. Now just to head over to Athens.

_(note: Sorry If some of the worlds are mixed up having serious memory problems .-. Feel free to correct me!)_

**Grocery list for Athens:**

_Lamb,  
Roast,  
Hummus,  
Mayonaisse,  
Pita Bread,  
Walnuts,  
Olives,  
Salad Dressing._

It's always good to have some hummus around. Saix go crazy for the stuff, and its always a surefire way to shut him up. Demyx asked if we could have a greek dinner because of thier backgrounds. Might as well honor it this one time. Hmm what's this?

I look over across the market to find somebody selling several jars of chocolate. Guess the budget is okay for a small splurge.  
Walking over to the cart i decide to haggle for some of his wares.

"What are you selling here?"

"Nutella. It's a delectable hazelnut and cocoa spread. Good on all types of breads. You can put it on toast for breakfast! Or even on top of ice cream! Why it's even good by itself! Women love this stuff, why a big strong man like you must make 'em drop thier hearts and swoon all over you! Here have a taste!"

He pulls out a small wooden spoon taster and hands it to me covered in the brown substance. After assesing that it was harmless I gave it a shot. Instantly its like somebody put heaven and cream with chocolate and blended them all together. I can hear the salesmen babbling on about some gods.

"I'll take three jars." I state matter of factly.

The salesman bumbles around a bit before handing me a cloth bag and stating the price. I haggle him around for a while and we settle on a price of 250 munny. Finally the shopping is over. I should probably head back to the castle now.

After making sure everything got portaled to the right cupbards and parts of the fridge, I headed back to my room where I stashed the Nutella. Sitting down on the bed provided for me, I took out the jars. This guy said that girls like chocolate huh? I could give some to Larxene next time she's on her period. What would the Nympho do? Zap me? Say thank you and smile? That's highly unlikely. But it is worth a go. Next time she is on a rampage then.

I'll keep one of the jars in my room. The other one will go into the kitchen for special occasions and 're-birthdays'. I could use it as frosting. Or even as a chocolate milk substitute. Or in Hot cocoa! The possibilities are so delicious.

An Ode To Chocolate

_Chocolate is nice,_  
_Tender soft extravagant,_  
_I make chocolate._

_Chocolate is care,  
Smooth delicious just pure bliss,  
I smell chocolate._

_Chocolate is care,  
Rich creamy and flavorful,  
I eat chocolate._

Might share that with Zexion later, number VI always enjoys good poetry. Now to go and give the Nutella to Larxene. I think I just heard somebody screaming.

Turning down the hallway to come towards the lower ranking bed rooms, I find that she has taken the liberty to have carved her name into the door...creative. I knock on the door and stand back.

"What is it you ingrates want this time! If that is Axel then I will _murder _you!" Larxene screams through the door and sends some lightning towards the metal doorknob.

"Relax Larxene. It's only Xaldin. May I come in? I have something for you that I found in Athens."

I hear the mechanisms in the door unlock, and I take a step inside, carefully stepping over the trap plate under a furred un-welcome-mat.

"Um Larxene what are you doing?"

"I'm Hula hooping, it was a present from Demyx. If you tell anyone then I will make soup."

I shudder at the thought of it. The last time she made soup, well...it wasn't a pretty sight. The east wing bathrooms will forever be condemned. Those poor dusks.

I pull the Nutella out of my cloak-coat and hand it to her. Making my way over to the desk I take a seat in the chair.

She ponders over it for a while and opens the jar to sniff the contents.

"Xaldin, what the crap is this?" She says with a puzzeled look before sitting on the bed.

"The guy selling it called it Nutella. It's some kind of chocolate spread, but it tastes heavenly. Try it and tell me what you think, here have a spoon." I say smoothly and hand her the spoon I brought with me."

She takes the spoon sending a small static charge as I let go. Note to self don't give Larxene metal spoons. She opens the mason jar and stick the spoon in taking a small glop of it on the spoon and eating it. She has the look on her face of nothing but pure bliss and smiles at me... SHE SMILED? Freaking out on the inside I ask her how it was.

"The _best_ chocolate ever made."

We talk on for hours about chocolate and recipes we could use it in.

I will never forget this shopping trip.

* * *

**OMG I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! If you have read my other stories then you are probably thinking why isnt it updated yet?**  
**The answer is lack of inspiration and the small fact that I lost the authors notes for TLOHD. Please leave me a review.**

**Say hi, Rant, criticise, etc.  
****But remember flaming makes Axel look bad O_O You don't want him to look bad do you? ...No you don't. Because it is hard to imagine a bad looking Axel.**


End file.
